goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Zephyrus Bro Robs A Bank
Plot Zephyrus Bro robs a bank and starts a high speed pursuit after killing the bankers! This is the 7th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Zephyrus Bro: Simon Blue Toad: Eric Red Yoshi: Brian Koopa: Eric Officer Neha: Veena Kamek: Dave Kammy Koopa: Catherine Hammer Bro: Steven Boomerang Bro/Waluigi: David/Evil Genius/Zack Wario: Wise Guy Toadette: Julie Toad: Young Guy Dry Bowser: Duncan Dry Bowser Jr.: Eric Voloomba: Dallas Dry Bones: Professor Paratroopa: Brian Fire Bro: Eric Lakitu: Dallas Zephyrus Bro's Dad: Brian Zephyrus Bro's Mom: Kayla Twister Bro's Dad: Alan Twister Bro: Eric Intro 1939 MGM Logo MGM Studios Presents Bank interior background Zephyrus Bro Robs A Bank © 1956 MGM © 1956 Go!Animate Studios © 1956 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Starring Simon as Zephyrus Bro. Eric as Blue Toad, Koopa, and Fire Bro. Brian as Red Yoshi. Steven as Hammer Bro. David/Evil Genius/Zack as Boomerang Bro and Waluigi. Wise Guy as Wario. And Dallas as Lakitu. Warning! This Episode Contains Strong Language, Strong Violence, And Extreme Dialogue! Viewer Discretion Is Highly Advised! AND WE AIN'T KIDDING! Lightning strikes and thunder crashes. Transcript Zephyrus Bro: Even though my family is rich, i am still going to rob a bank! HA (X30)! Zephyrus Bro enters the bank. Zephyrus Bro: PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR MONEY! Blue Toad: NO! WE WOULD NEVER GIVE ANYONE ANY MONEY FOR NO RRASON! Zephyrus Bro: DO IT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SHOOT ALL OF YOU! Red Yoshi: OK (X2)! HERE'S YOUR MONEY! Zephyrus Bro: HA! PSYCH! I'M STILL GONNA SHOOT YOU! Zephyrus Bro shoots Blue Toad and Red Yoshi dead. Zephyrus Bro: HA (X25)! Yes! I Robbed The Bank And Killed Those R******d Cashiers! Burn In H**l You Dumb Cashiers! Koopa: OH MY F*****G GOD! THE CASHIERS ARE DEAD! I NEED TO CALL 911! HELLO 911! YES! I JUST SAW 2 CAHIERS AT THE LOCAL BANK SHOT TO DEATH! Officer Neha: Okay! Who does the culprit look like? Koopa: He looks like a turtle with an aquamarine shell and a green boomerang! Officer Neha: Ok! We are on the case! Thank you! Bye! We will make sure he gets executed as well! Outside the bank... Zephyrus Bro: Now Time To Make My Great Escape In This McLaren P1 GTR That Somebody Left Unlocked! And It's Not A Street Legal Car! Zephyrus Bro steals the McLaren P1 GTR, puts his money in the front seat, and drives away from the bank. Zephyrus Bro: Wow! I Am Going 240 MPH! The Cops Will Never Catch Me! Siren sounds. Officer Lee: Stop In The Name Of The Law! Zephyrus Bro: Oh No! The Cops Are Here! I Better Speed Up! Kamek: This is NBC News! Someone robbed a bank, killed the bankers, and started a police chase! The cips are trying to stop the robber! They are driving by right now! The car chase passes by Kamek and Kammy Koopa! Kammy Koopa: Oh My God! There Was A Sports Car And A Police Car Driving By Us At Extremely High Speeds! That Regular Car Doesn't Even Look Like It's Legal For The Streets! Kamek: The culprit is driving a McLaren P1 GTR! Kammy Koopa: I'm Getting Inside My Purple Lotus! Kammy Koopa drives her Lotus Elise. Kamek: This is NBC News signing off! The car chase passes by Hammer Bro and Boomerang Bro. Hammer Bro: Whoa Dude! Did You Just See That! Boomerang Bro: HEY! STOP CALLING ME DUDE! Hammer Bro: Oops, Sorry! Anyway, Those Cars Were Driving At Really High Speeds! Boomerang Bro: Is That Even Legal? Hammer Bro: It May Not Be Legal, But It Really Is Happening! Boomerang Bro: We Must Stop Them! Let's Get Inside My Blue Nissan 350Z! Boomerang Bro and Hammer Bro join the chase in Boomerang Bro's Nissan 350Z, they soon pass by Wario and Waluigi. Wario: Whoa! That was insane! Waluigi: I know bro! That was epic! Back with the chase. Zephyrus Bro: Oh No! There Are More Cops Following Me! That's It! I Will Try To Attack Them Back! Another car in the chase is Waluigi's Ford Mustang GT joined by Chain Chomp's Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII and Dry Bones's Chevrolet Corvette C6. Zephyrus Bro side swipes a police car off the bridge and Officer Ethan dies in the crash, then Zephyrus Bro wrecks Toadette's Ford Focus Sedan. Toadette: NO (X23)! MY CAR IS DESTROYED! Toad drives by in his Chrysler PT Cruiser. Toad: What's wrong Toadette? Oh My God! Your Car! Toadette: Some guy in a McLaren side swiped it and the corner is destroyed! Dry Bowser and his family are just getting out of church when all of a sudden, the chase passes by. Dry Bowser Jr.: Oh Goodness: Those Cars Were Driving At Insanely High Speeds! Dry Bowser: After Them! Fire Princess, You And Dark Dry Bowser Stay At The Church While Dry Bowser Jr. And I Join The Chase! Dry Bowser and Dry Bowser Jr. Join The Chase in Dry Bowser's 1998 Toyota Sienna. Zephyrus Bro crashes through a road closed sign, a police roadblock, and Purple Toad's Mercedes Benz C32 AMG with Purple Toad inside. Zephyrus Bro: HA (X21)! Goodbye Forever Blue Toad! Have Fun In H**l! Officer Simon: PULL OVER NOW OR WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO PUBLICLY EXECUTE YOU! Brian: Get Back Here Voloomba! Zephyrus Bro pulls up. Zephyrus Bro: Quick! Voloomba! Get In The Car! Voloomba: HA (X28)! SO LONG F****T! Zephyrus Bro drives away and the other cars pass by. More cars joining the chase include Nabbit's Peugeot 807, Ludwig Von Koopa's Aston Martin V12 Vantage, Pink Yoshi's Porsche Cayman S, and Yellow Toad's 2011 Honda Odyssey. Dry Bones: This must be the culprit in that McLaren. Paratroopa: Breaking News! There is an extremely high speed pursuit taking place right now! Police cars and helicopters are all over the place. Here comes the chase now. The chase passes by Paratroopa on ZJN news. Paratroopa: This is ZJN News signing off. Fire Bro: HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY CAR! Zephyrus Bro drives toward Fire Bro. Fire Bro (Kidaroo's Voice): NO (X24)! Zephyrus Bro runs over Fire Bro. At the hospital... Doctor Joey: OH MY GOD! FIRE BRO IS SEVERELY INJURED FROM A CAR CRASH AND WE NEED TO DO AN OPERATION ON HIM! THIS WILL BE EXTREMELY PAINFUL! Fire Bro: OW (X29)! IT HURTS SO BAD WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Doctor Bill: WE NEED TO DO 25 SURGERIES NOW! HE ALSO NEEDS A CHEST TUBE! 3 months later... Nurse Ashley: OH NO! WE FAILED THE SURGERIES! HE DIED! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! At court... Lakitu: This is the case of the people of Harralyn County VS. Zephyrus Bro. He has done the following: robbed a bank, killed 2 bankers, drove a non-street legal car, started a police chase, drove at 240 MPH, killed a person in their car, destroyed several cars, ran over a person causing the doctors to fail surgery and let him die. Zephyrus Bro, how do you plead? Zephyrus Bro: I plead that I'm not guilty. Lakitu: Read the charges! Would anyone like to call themselves to the stand? Toadette: I would like to call myself to the stand! Lakitu: Okay Toadette! You may come to the stand. Toadette comes to the stand. Toadette: Well, even though i wasn't involved that much in the case, he still sideswiped my car and the corner is now permanently damaged. Lakitu: OK! Thank you Toadette! You may mow leave! Toadette: Thank you Lakitu! 2 days later... It was, VERDICT DAY! Lakitu: OK! How do you find Zephyrus Bro for all those crimes? Toadette: Guilty! Toad: Guilty! Dry Bones: Guilty! Chain Chomp: Guilty! Nabbit: Guilty! Hammer Bro: Guilty! Boomerang Bro: Guilty Pink Yoshi: Guilty! Lakitu: There You Have It. Zephyrus Bro, I Hereby Sentence You To Death By Being Shredded By A Tug Engine. And I Also Sentence The Rest Of Your Family To Life Imprisonment With No Possibility Of Parole. Any Last Words Before This Sentence Is Carried Out? Zephyrus Bro: F**K EVERYONE IN THE WORLD! I WISH YOU WERE ALL F*****G DEAD BY ALIENS! AND THE ALIENS SAVE ME FROM THIS F*****G PLANET FROM ME GETTING EXECUTED! Brian: THANKS A LOT FOR THIS ZEPHYRUS BRO! YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME! YOU ARE GROUNDED (X11) FOREVER! Lakitu: OK! The Tug Engine Will Shred Zephyrus Bro's Entire Body Until He Is Completely Dead! Guards, Take Them Away! Officer Neha: This is your prison cell with no TV, no food, no toilet, no bed, no books, no window, no air conditioning, and no anything! You both will stay here forever and ever (X7) for a rest of your natural born abominable lives for good! Goodbye for life! Officer Neha locks Zephyrus Bro's parents in their cell. And as for you, Zephyrus Bro! This is your prison cell with no TV, no food, no toilet, no bed, no books, no window, no air conditioning, and no anything! You will stay here forever until it's time for execution today! Goodbye forever as well! Officer Neha locks Zephyrus Bro in his cell. 2 months later... Officer Neha: Zephyrus Bro, i have bailed out some visitors who want to see you! Zephyrus Bro's parents come to see Zephyrus Bro. Kayla: Zephyrus Bro, We Heard That You Are Going To Be Executed! That's It! You Are Grounded (X10) For All Of Eternity And Beyond! Zephyrus Bro: Boy mom and dad, i'm sorry! Can you please bail me out? I also promise i won't do it ever again! Brian: No! Every Single Apology Is Always Denied And We Will Never Forgive You! Also, You're Just Saying That So You Can Do It Again! Oh! And One More Thing! We Also Hope You Suffer In Prison And Burn In Hell! Goodbye Forever Piece Of S**t! Zephyrus Bro's parents leave Zephyrus Bro. Zephyrus Bro: This is going to be the worst torture ever! 10 months later... Officer Neha: Alright Zephyrus Bro, Execution Time! Officer Neha takes Zephyrus Bro on a tug ride. Officer Neha: Any Last Words Before I Shove You Into The Engine? Zephyrus Bro: F**K YOU! I WISH YOU WERE F*****G DEAD! Officer Neha: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! THAT'S IT! TIME TO DIE! Officer Neha shoves Zephyrus Bro into the tug engine. Zephyrus Bro: OW (49) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Officer Neha: Yes! She's Dead! At Zephyrus Bro's funeral... Everyone is cheering at the grave. Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Arrested Videos Category:Executed Videos